


The Star Trek

by jimicus



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimicus/pseuds/jimicus





	The Star Trek

A Klingon battle fleet were demolishing an Andorian outpost. The Captain of the Atlantis had phasers and photon torpedoes at the ready. There was little more he could do. 

He destroyed one, then two Klingon warships. 

There was little more he could do. He transported the population into the hanger deck. 

The Andorian warship was on its last legs. He had to get them out!

Returning his people home and the Andorians to their world, it was as he expected. 

What he didn't count on was a beautiful blue skinned woman that wanted to husband him. 

Jim Travis came upon her, the 3rd officer of the Andorian vessel. It wasn't quite a love affair. But he and she came to love each other. She wore classic Andorian bridal clothes. He wore his uniform. 

In their wedding night they embraced and came to each other. He laid his head onto her and she bowed her head to his laying her antennae onto him. 

I love you Ilaria!


End file.
